


Draw The Curtains

by zzegnas



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, girl!Liam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzegnas/pseuds/zzegnas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Look at that, you’re right across from me!” Liam exclaims.  Harry sets two forks down and the plate of eggs on his dining table, then walks over to where she’s pointing.  “Right there, see the purple paper lantern hanging above the door?  That’s me, and you can see right into my–” Liam stops herself, then casts a sideways glance at Harry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Funny.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What is?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You can see my bedroom.”</em>
</p><p>—</p><p>Harry's got a crush on his neighbor, Liam, and she's doing everything she can to drive him wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw The Curtains

**Author's Note:**

> A few people have been bugging me to write lirry, so hey, why not smut, right? Also, this is Americanized.
> 
> All warnings are stated in the tags, but if I've left out anything, please let me know :)

“That’s a mighty big hat you’ve got there, cowboy.”  
  
Harry jumps a little, his hands fumbling to keep his mail in place.  He locks up his tiny mailbox and looks off to his right, happy to see Liam, a new tenant of his apartment complex and his friend of a few weeks, standing across from him with a smile.  She’s wearing a floral dress and flats, her long hair in a loose braid with a large wisp that falls over her cheek, and Harry’s certain she smells like peaches.  
  
“Sorry, what were you talking about?” he asks, eyes wide.  
  
“Your hat!  It’s a big one today.  Bigger than the others you’ve worn.”  
  
Harry raises his brows, looking up at the brim of his large fedora.  He found it in one of the many thrift shops that line Magnolia Boulevard in Burbank, brand spanking new with the original tag still hanging on it.  Sure, his friends find it appalling, but as far as Harry’s concerned, it was finder’s keepers for the pretty price of five dollars.  
  
“Jealous you didn’t buy it first?” he says jokingly.  
  
“ _Please!_  Wouldn’t be caught dead wearing that umbrella on my head.”  
  
Harry shrugs with a smile, knowing she’s only playing around.  “I’m going for a Lydia Deetz look, it’s working out pretty well, don’t you think?”  
  
“Oh sure, if she wanted to look like she runs an organic roadside fruit stand while wearing in the tightest jeans known to man.”  
  
“Like it’s a bad thing,” Harry mimes tossing his hair back, and Liam scrunches her face to laugh.  
  
“At least you know your future now,” she jokes, tucking the wisp of hair behind her ear.  Liam does a double take when she looks at her watch, and quickly takes out the mail from her mailbox and stuffs them into her tote bag.  “I better get to the market before they close!  Bye now!” she says over her shoulder, making a beeline towards the front doors.  
  
Harry waves as she’s leaving, then runs a finger along the brim of his hat with a grin.  “I knew I looked good in this.”  
  
—  
  
In the times Harry and Liam meet, some days their chats are quick, and other days seem so long Harry never wants it to end.  Then there are days where Liam tells stories of where she’s from and Harry’s more than intrigued when he finds out she used to live in Wyoming, where her family’s been running a dude ranch for nearly thirty years.  
  
“So why’d you move all the way out here?  Life sounds idyllic where you were,” Harry asked one day.  
  
“But that’s all it ever was, really,” Liam sighed.  “As much as I love the frontier, a girl’s got to get out, you know?  And I’ve always wanted to live in California since I was a kid, there’s so many different characters you run into, compared to who I’ve known my whole life.”  
  
“Cowboys and ranchers and farmers, huh?”  
  
Liam agreed with a smile.  “Wanna know a secret?”  Harry nods.  “You’re my favorite cowboy, even if you’re a city slicker.”  
  
Harry lit up, grinning wide with a hand to his chest.  “Me?  Really?”  
  
“Of all the city boys I’ve met and been _acquainted_ with,” Liam swayed her arms a little, inching closer to Harry.  “I never got to tease them as much as I like to tease you.”  
  
“You keep me on my toes,” Harry blushed, and Liam couldn’t help but kiss him on the cheek, leaving him breathless.  
  
—  
  
Harry’s cooking a batch of scrambled eggs one weekend when he hears a knock on his door.  He plates the food as quickly as he can, then wipes his hands clean, surprised to find Liam standing on the other side when he answers.  
  
“Hi there, cowboy.”  
  
“Hey!” Harry lights up, giving Liam a hug.  “What brings you to my neck of the woods?”  
  
Liam reaches into her back pocket, then holds up a white envelope between the pads of her thumb and middle finger, wiggling it gently towards his eye line.  “Little fella must’ve gotten mixed up with my mail, it seems.”  
  
“Oh, it’s from my mom!” he exclaims, taking the envelope.  “She’d tear the post office a new one if she found out they lost it,” Harry shakes his head, laughing.  “Thanks for bringing it over.”  
  
“Pleasure’s all on this side,” Liam grins, bouncing on her toes.  
  
“D’you wanna come in?  I just made breakfast.”  
  
“Harry, it’s four in the afternoon.”  
  
“It's never too late for scrambled eggs,” he says assuringly.  
  
“Well, if you _insist_ ,” she rolls her eyes in jest, holding back a laugh when she walks inside.  Harry tacks the envelope onto his refrigerator with a magnet while Liam looks around the living room, slowly navigating her towards the sliding balcony doors.  
  
“Look at that, you’re right across from me!” Liam exclaims.  Harry sets two forks down and the plate of eggs on his dining table, then walks over to where she’s pointing.  “Right there, see the purple paper lantern hanging above the door?  That’s me, and you can see right into my–” Liam stops herself, then casts a sideways glance at Harry.  
  
“Funny.”  
  
“What is?”  
  
“You can see my bedroom.”  
  
Harry’s throat tightens, but he knows he’s done nothing wrong.  A majority of the apartments have their curtains pulled open, some with venetian blinds that stay permanently shut, and others covered with tin foil to block out the hot sun during the summer months.  It’s nothing he hasn’t seen before, and not once did he think about ever think of seeking out Liam’s room.  
  
“Yeah,” he swallows, “I guess it _is_ funny.”  
  
“Hey,” she faces Harry, head tilted.  She reaches out and touches his soft hair, fingers twirling the curls sitting above his neck, and licks her lips when she looks up at Harry.  “I like your hair like this.”  The rush of blood that fills Harry’s chest leaves his heart to race at breakneck speeds, and he quickly turns towards the table to avoid looking at Liam.  
  
“The eggs are getting cold,” he says too quickly, discreetly catching his breath.  
  
“Got any home fries?” she asks, catching up.  
  
Harry holds up a fork for Liam, and her fingers graze his knuckles with the softest touch when she takes it from him.  The hairs on his arms and neck stand to attention, ready for blast off to the unknown planet of _I Think I Might Be Attracted To My Neighbor-Friend But I’m Probably Just Overreacting_.  
  
“No!” he squawks, startling Liam.  “Sorry,” he says a little softer.  “I’ve never cooked home fries before.”  
  
“I can show you how, it’s a piece of cake,” Liam smiles, taking a seat.  She’s about to dig in until she asks, “Aren’t you going to join me?  Got an open space right here, cowboy.”  Liam pats the seat of the chair in front of her, slowly batting her eyes at a tense Harry.  “I won’t start without the host of this feast.”  
  
Harry cracks a knuckle and carefully slides into his seat.  His heart’s yet to slow down and he’s busy convincing himself _it was just a touch, you idiot, nothing more_.  
  
“The guest of honor should have the first bite,” he picks up his fork, smiling.  “That way the host will know if his food’s been poisoned or not.”  
  
Liam throws her head back to laugh and Harry pretends he doesn’t feel the ice cold shock to his nerves when their knees graze against each other.  
  
—  
  
Hours later, Harry’s sitting on his tiny balcony, drinking a hot cup of cocoa to keep him relaxed.  He’s nearly finished when he sees a light flick on in the corner of his eye, craning his neck up to see the little purple paper lantern glowing in the midst of the dimmed apartment complex.  Harry smiles, wondering if it was Liam’s signal to let him know she’s home.  
  
As soon as he heads to bed, he turns off his lights and pulls down the slats of his venetian blinds, looking across the way towards Liam’s apartment.  She’s got the curtains pulled open and the lights are low, but still clear enough for Harry to see her blue bedsheets.  
  
“Wonder what she’s up to,” he says to himself.  Just then, Liam comes into view and she looks straight ahead, the unexpected shock making Harry jump back from fear.  He takes a few breaths and slips a finger through the slats again, pulling down discreetly, and he goes speechless at the view.  
  
Liam’s taking her clothes off, slowly and seductively.  She shimmies out of her jeans and t-shirt, then pulls out the elastic band from her ponytail, shaking out her long, soft waves with her hands.  Harry’s itching to look away, but his body’s frozen watching Liam sway in place, as if she were listening to music while she teased him from afar.  
  
“This is wrong, this is _so wrong_ ,” Harry squeezes his eyes shut.  “I can’t look at her like that, she’s my friend,” he repeats under his breath, pressing his free hand over his crotch.  But he opens his eyes again and now Liam’s got her thumbs hooked to the sides of her underwear, bending over slowly while she slips them down the curve of her ass, and kicks them off with a foot when she’s done.  
  
Liam turns around and walks closer towards her window, tossing her long wavy hair aside while she unhooks her bra.  Harry can feel a bead of sweat trickle down his temple, his hand pressing even harder to curb his growing erection.  Liam slowly slips the straps off of her shoulders, and lets her arms cover herself when she takes off her bra.  “Don’t do it, don’t do it,” Harry shakily whispers, but Liam smirks in his direction as if she heard him, and drops her arms, finally revealing her breasts.  
  
“Oh, shit!” Harry shouts, and dive bombs face first into his mattress.  “Is she allowed to do that?” he asks, breathing hard into his pillow.  “Of course she can, don’t be stupid, Harry,” he rolls his eyes, but remains skeptical if it was for him to see.  
  
Harry turns over onto his back and reaches down to his boxer briefs, rubbing at the hard outline that's formed with the heaviest of breaths.  The throbbing is too much to bear and he tugs the elastic band down, wrapping a hand around his cock to jerk himself off.  He shuts his eyes and turns his head, burying his mouth into his pillow to keep his moans at bay.  
  
He attempts to clear his mind of what he’d just seen and just pleasure himself for the hell of it.  But he starts to lose his concentration, picturing Liam on top of him with their hands linked together, legs on either side of his waist while she rides him, head thrown back in ecstasy.  Harry’s moans grow louder with imaginary Liam’s, and he comes at the thought of her screaming his name for all of their apartment complex to hear.  
  
A splash of cold water from the bathroom sink brings Harry back to his senses, and he sits at the foot of his bed, thinking and overthinking about Liam’s little striptease.  When Harry peeks out of his window again, Liam's curtains are closed, and her purple lantern is nowhere to be seen.  
  
—  
  
Harry’s at the mailboxes the next evening, and Liam’s yet to show up.  He’s somewhat relieved by it, hoping he won’t have to face her, even if the voice in the back of his head says otherwise.   “It’s only one day, I won’t freak out,” he shrugs, setting down his box wine and Chili’s to-go bag between his feet, grabbing his keys to check his mail.  
  
“Junk mail, junk mail, junk mail,” he mumbles, flipping through the envelopes.  As soon as he shuts his mailbox, a rush of wind passes him, immediately recognizing the sweet scent of peaches that follows.  
  
“Looking lonely there, cowboy.”  
  
Harry turns his head, nearly losing his balance when he gapes at Liam’s appearance.  She’s got her long hair styled into soft curls and her makeup done flawlessly, not to mention _the_ tightest curve-hugging dress Harry’s ever seen in his life.  It hits all the right spots on Liam’s body, and Harry bites the inside of his cheek when he looks at her sky high stilettos, her lean legs stimulating more than just his imagination.  
  
“H-Hey,” Harry breathes out, his cheeks turning bright red.  “Thought you wouldn’t show up today.”  
  
“And miss a day with you?” Liam smiles, making Harry blush even harder.  She takes a few steps closer to Harry, her peach scent intensifying.  “So, did you...  catch anything on tv last night?” she asks in a soft, sultry voice.  
  
Harry opens his mouth, but all he can do is stutter and stumble over his words.  The more he tries, the worse it gets, and he bites his lips together to save himself from further embarrassment.  He can’t even look at an amused Liam without breaking a sweat, and focuses on the large potted plant down the hallway over her shoulder instead.  
  
“Hmm, that good, huh?” she remarks casually with a smirk.  
  
 _Had the best seat in the house_ , Harry thinks to himself, mindful of where his eyes wander on her body.  
  
“You’re all dressed up,” he finally points out to change the subject.  “Where you off to?”  
  
“Just going dancing with some girls from work.  Do I look all right?”  
  
“You look amazing,” Harry says with a sudden rush of confidence.  “You’re so stunning, your coworkers will be crying in the club ‘cause everyone’s looking at you and not them.  They should’ve just stayed home if you ask me.”  
  
A flattered Liam ducks her head to smile, tucking her hair back behind an ear with a quiet, “ _Harry, stop..._ ”  
  
“It’s true, though,” he tells her knowingly.  “You’ve always looked beautiful and now, now everything’s amplified by a thousand percent you’re even more—jeez, I’m running my mouth,” Harry laughs, embarrassed, but Liam keeps on smiling.  
  
“Is that box wine between your legs?” she asks, pointing at the floor.  
  
“What?  Oh, yeah,” Harry looks down and laughs, tapping the box with the heel of his boot.  “White zinfandel, mashed potatoes, and a medium rare steak for dinner—the meal of champions.”  
  
“A true cowboy’s feast,” she grins.  “Didn’t take you for a white zin man, though, I’m a little surprised.”  
  
“Someone brought it in at work, but nobody wanted it, the poor thing,” he tsks, making Liam laugh.  “And personally, I just can’t let a free box of cheap alcohol go to waste.”  
  
Liam’s phone beeps loudly from inside of the clutch she’s holding, distracting Harry enough to finally look away.  “The girls are here!  How’s my dress looking?” she asks, giving Harry a 360 view of her entire outfit.  
  
“Absolutely perfect,” he winks at her, and Liam swats his arm in jest.  
  
She takes a few steps away then does an about face, her hair swinging around so fast it almost knocks Harry off his feet.  Liam slithers up to him, her berry-stained lips just mere inches away from his when she asks, “Could you come over to my place tomorrow?”  
  
“What, um, did er–do you need help with something?” he nervously asks, his heart beating fast.  
  
Liam gives him a quizzical look, then grins deviously.  “I do, actually!  I could use a pair of hands like yours.”  
  
“What time do you need me?”  
  
“Three o’clock and not a minute later.”  
  
“I’ll be there,” he nods.  Liam leans forward and Harry holds his breath, his entire body going still when she gently kisses him just by the corner of his mouth.  
  
“See you around, cowboy.”  
  
Liam turns her heel, walking away with a swagger in her hips towards the front doors of the lobby.  Harry clutches his chest as soon as she’s gone, finally letting out the breath of air he’d been holding in for what felt like an eternity.  
  
—  
  
 **2:57 PM**  
  
Three minutes gives Harry enough time to collect himself.  He pats his hair down and checks his breath, raising a hand to knock on Liam’s chestnut polished door.  Harry taps his legs while he waits, hearing a pair of footsteps before Liam finally answers in nothing but a silk blue bathrobe.  
  
“You’re early,” Liam raises a brow.  
  
Harry checks his phone.  2:58 PM.  “By two minutes,” he points out.  “I like to relax before I get to work.”  
  
“Is that right?” she snorts, letting Harry inside.  
  
He quietly shuts the door, noticing the soothing scent of lavender emanating from the living room.  He’s been in Liam’s apartment a few times to know she’s rearranged some of the furniture, and he’s particularly puzzled at the fold up massage table covered with towels near the windows.  
  
“So what am I building?” Harry asks, rubbing his hands.  “Book shelf?  Entertainment center?”  
  
“You’re funny,” Liam shakes her head.  “Funny Harry and his funny comments.”  
  
“So I’m _not_ building anything,” he says, slowly.  
  
“I never said anything about building something,” she scoffs, taking him by the hand towards the massage table.  “All I said was that I needed a pair of hands like yours.”  Liam steps in front of Harry and looks him up and down, making him nervous.  
  
“S-So, um, what do you, er–what do you want me to do?”  
  
“I want you to relax,” she slowly licks her lips.  “I have a massage appointment every Saturday, but my masseuse cancelled, and I need you to help me.  You do know how to give a massage, don’t you?”  
  
“I’ve never tried,” he swallows hard, “but I can if you want me to.”  
  
“Good, that’s what I want to hear,” she grins, slowly untying the silk knot to her bathrobe.  “I think you know the key to these massages is the lack of clothing.  So,” she turns around and looks over her shoulder, “I hope you don’t mind.”  
  
Harry shakes his head and Liam’s robe immediately drops to the floor, revealing her naked body.  Harry looks away and grips the hem of his shirt, focusing on the corner of the massage table instead of Liam’s hips and ass.  Liam grabs a small towel on the table and wraps it around her waist, leaving only her breasts and legs exposed when she faces Harry again.  
  
“Massage oil,” she says, handing him a clear, unmarked bottle.  “Don’t use too much or it’ll get messy.  Use the right amount and I’ll be a happy girl.”  
  
“Right,” he takes a deep breath, watching Liam lie face down on the table.  “Nothing to it.”  
  
—  
  
The smell of the massage oil is amazing.  Combined with the heat of Liam’s body, Harry can’t help but be entranced by its birthday cake scent, his stomach growling at the thought of licking it clean off of Liam.  
  
“Oh, _Harry_ ,” Liam moans when his hands slide down the curve of her back.  “Don’t stop, that feels so good.”  
  
Harry holds back a smile and does it again, making Liam moan even louder.  He stands beside her and fans his fingers out towards her waist, the heels of his palms lightly pressing against the small of her back that gets her to buck her hips.  
  
“Did I hurt you?” he asks, worried.  “Should I stop?  You know I’m not a professional.”  
  
“No!  God no, your hands feel amazing on me, keep going.”  
  
Harry slides his hands upwards and between her shoulder blades, putting one on top of the other, and lightly circles the muscles that gets Liam to gasp from the sensation.  He’s making things up as he goes along, tapping along the dip of her back with his fingers, rubbing his thumbs on the clefts of her spine, and doing everything in his willpower not to collapse every time she moans his name.  He’s never done this kind of thing for anyone, but he’d always do this for Liam if she asked.  
  
Harry pauses for a moment, shaking his hands and cracking his knuckles before he starts on Liam’s legs.  He can hear Liam giggling when his hands press against her calves and slide over the back of her knee, stopping halfway up her thighs.  He does this a couple times until she reaches back and puts a hand on his arm to stop him.  
  
“You can go higher,” she says, looking at Harry over her shoulder.  “I want you to go higher.”  Harry nods and she watches him, watches his hand slide up even further up her thighs where the towel barely covers the curve of her ass.  “Do it again,” Liam commands and he does so, her sighs of pleasure rising every time Harry increases the pressure against her legs.  Liam props herself up with her arms, moving her hips around while Harry continues touching her.  The towel rises over halfway over her ass, and Harry abruptly stops when he sees the pink of her folds.  
  
“You’ve touched everywhere but where I need your hands the most.”  
  
“Liam,” Harry breathes out, putting his hands behind his back.  “Are you sure you want me to, you know, _there_?  Like, it’s kind of, uncharted territory.”  
  
“It’s just my legs, Harry, not the Sahara Desert,” Liam says jokingly.  “You’ve gotten this far, cowboy, and you’re not stopping until I say so.”  
  
Harry doesn’t feel as nervous anymore and he nods at Liam, confidently placing his hands back on her legs.  When he goes up her thighs again, his hands cup the bottom of Liam’s ass, making her squeal in delight.  He massages the handful he can get, then slowly slides his hands down her inner thighs, inching closer and closer to her folds where he can feel its heat with the pads of his fingers.  
  
Liam’s breathing becomes heavier and she pleads with Harry to touch her.  “Please, I need you,” she tells him, and Harry teases her, his fingers lightly grazing the warm lips that gets Liam squirming from his touch.  Harry uses his middle finger to slide between her folds, swallowing hard when he feels how wet she is.  He adds another finger and Liam squeezes her legs shut, forcing Harry to withdraw.  
  
“Forget this,” Liam growls, taking her towel off and tossing it aside.  She changes her position to lie on her back, taking Harry’s hands in hers to squeeze her breasts.  Harry slides one hand down Liam’s abdomen and over her folds, teasing her again while his other hand plays with her stiffened nipples.  
  
“You want me to get you off?” Harry asks, and Liam nods, reaching over to palm at his cock.  She can feel how hard he is from his jeans and manages to easily unbuckle his belt with one hand, making him laugh in surprise.  
  
“That’s incredible, where’d you learn to do that?”  
  
“Practiced on all the city boys,” she grins, tugging at the elastic band of his underwear to bring him closer.  “Clothes off,” she says, looking up at him.  
  
Harry pulls his shirt off, then lowers his jeans and boxer briefs, allowing Liam to jerk him in his hand.  He hisses at her touch and she uses her free hand to tug at his hair, bringing him down for a kiss.  Harry’s heart nearly stops, the touch of Liam’s lips on his and her hand on his cock making him weak in the knees.  As soon as Liam’s tongue meets his, he moans into her mouth and teases her cunt, rubbing at her clit with the pads of his middle and ring fingers.  
  
Liam gasps and arches her back, eyes closed with her hand still softly jerking him.  Harry presses his two fingers against her wet entrance, then slowly slides them inside of her, making her tremble until he puts a thumb on her clit and works her into a sweat.  
  
Liam props herself up and licks at the slit of Harry’s cock, making him yelp in surprise before she finally takes him in.  Harry shivers at the warmth of her mouth and how amazing it feels, forcing himself not to buckle when her tongue swirls at his tip.  His thumb starts to ache and Harry uses his other hand to continue rubbing Liam’s clit, making her moan with his cock in her mouth, her fingers squeezing his balls and bobbing her head until Harry hears a pop from her lips.  
  
“No, no more,” she says, pushing his hand away.  Liam sits up from the table, leading Harry straight to the couch nearby.  “First things first,” she opens a little drawer from her coffee table, tossing a condom Harry’s way.  He grins and tears open the packet, quickly rolling it on while Liam positions herself on the edge of the couch, ass in the air with her arms propped against the edge.  
  
Harry kneels down on the floor and puts his hands on her hips, pulling her ass towards him to lay his tongue flat on her folds, making her curse when he flicks and sucks at her clit.  Liam squeals and squirms when Harry fucks his tongue into her cunt, his hands playing with her breasts to keep her satisfied.  Harry rises to his feet when Liam pushes him away, wiping his mouth clean with the back of his hand.  
  
“All the other city boys eat you like that?” he asks, and Liam smirks, telling him, “Not like you.”  He puts a hand to her jaw, leaning forward to kiss her while he teases her cunt with his cock.  “Don’t be shy,” Liam whispers, and he slowly sinks into her, letting out a groan when she grinds her ass against him.  
  
“Fuck, Liam, you’re so wet,” he gasps, pressing a hand over her abdomen.  
  
“Do you want me?” she breathes out, fingers digging into his skin when he says yes.  “Did you like it when I stripped for you the other night?” she asks, and Harry loses his breath, fucking even harder into her.  “I wanted you to see me, Harry, and I knew you were watching.”  
  
“You looked so good, so hot,” Harry squeezes one of her breasts, then slides one hand down between her legs, rubbing at her clit.  Liam lets out a squeal and throws her head back, moaning Harry’s name into his ear.  Soon, Liam’s body starts to shake, but she pleads with Harry to keep going, and brings two of his fingers into her mouth, sucking on them until he removes them and muffles her orgasm with his hand when she finally comes.  
  
Harry holds her as she’s calming down, her body twitching while he lightly kisses down her back, her skin still tasting of birthday cake, and slides out of her.  Liam lies on her back, letting Harry position himself between her, and leans down for a kiss.  She guides Harry’s cock into her sensitive cunt, arching her back at the sensation when he’s inside.  Harry knows he’s not going to last very long, but he savors what little time he has left, burying his face into her neck and fucks her until his body seizes up, leaving him sweating and dazed.  
  
Liam  runs her fingers over Harry’s back, lightly kissing him as he catches his breath.  “I still expect to see you at the mailboxes, you know,” she lazily whispers in his ear, and Harry nods, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  
  
“I’ll be there.”  
  
—  
  
Harry dresses back into his clothes a few minutes later and helps Liam clean up, opening a few windows to let out the heat in the room.  As soon as Harry’s ready to leave, he gives Liam a kiss on the cheek, unsure of what else to say after their so-called massage session.  
  
“I know you can kiss me better than that,” she teases, and Harry cups her face, kissing her hard.  Liam wraps her arms around his shoulders, moaning into his mouth, and sighs when he kisses along her jaw.  “I’ve got a guest coming over soon, you need to go,” Liam giggles, pushing Harry towards the door.  
  
“You’re so quick to get rid of me,” he laughs, turning the handle.  “I’ll be back, just you—oh, hello,” Harry says in surprise.  There’s a  girl in a white uniform standing in front of him with a duffel bag, eyes wide with her blonde hair in a ponytail.  
  
“Er, hi!  Is Liam here?”  
  
“Uh, yeah, she’s–”  
  
“Hey, Niall,” Liam opens the door even wider.  “Everything’s been set up, go ahead and put your things down.”  
  
Harry steps aside to let Niall in, then makes his way out into the hallway before he faces Liam again.  She tugs at the collar of his shirt, bringing him in for a kiss.  Harry puts his hands on her hips to pull her closer, then stops when he hears Niall cough loudly behind them.  
  
“Sorry,” he laughs, “I’ll let you get to it.”  
  
Liam blows him a kiss, her voice soft when she says, “See you around, cowboy.”  
  
The door clicks shut and Harry excitedly punches the air, taking in deep breaths to calm down.  He’s about to leave when he hears Liam and Niall talking, stepping in closer to the door to eavesdrop on their conversation.  
  
“Who, the guy that left?  That’s Harry, he’s my neighbor, kinda.”  
  
“He’s cute!  Wait, he’s the one you have a crush on, right?   _Right?_ ” Niall eggs Liam on and Harry’s cheeks turn red hearing them giggle.  “Jeez, it’s hot like the dickens, were you guys fucking before I got here?  And why does it smell like birthday cake?”  
  
“Niall!”  
  
“What!  I’m just asking!”  
  
“I was, uh, I was helping him make home fries!  He didn’t know how and I promised to show him.”  
  
“Right, okay,” Niall snorts, unconvinced.  “Anyway, you ready for your massage?  We're starting on the lower back today.”  
  
Harry’s jaw drops and he plants himself against the wall, covering his face as he’s laughing in embarrassment.  “Real slick, Liam,” he grins, “ _real_ slick.”


End file.
